


Distraction

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's mind should be on the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Rikki pulls her down, grip tight on Hope's arm. She puts a finger over Hope's lips. She's not even looking at her – she looks outwards, wary and listening.

Now, Hope hears the enemy's footsteps, and she tells herself off in her father's voice. It's her surroundings she should be aware of. Not the proximity of Rikki's body to hers.

Rikki's eyes slide back to meet Hope's; she blushes, drops her hand.

Hope recovers enough to raise an eyebrow at her. Rikki isn't looking again, but she reaches out to lace her fingers in Hope's.

That's strength enough to go on.


End file.
